


Just a Moment : Jamie Benn One Shot

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the sun rise with Jamie Benn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment : Jamie Benn One Shot

When I'm having a bad day the only thing that seems to help me is going out and going for a walk to clear my head. I put my earbuds in my ear, crank up my iPod, and walk until my legs won't let me walk any longer. Today is one of those days where I feel like I may never go back home. I used to hurt myself when I got upset. It wasn't anything too serious. I would usually just need to punch something hard until the pain made me feel something different. I don't do that anymore even though I still crave the pain sometimes. I don't want to feel that way but it's something that can't be helped. It's been a rough few days for me and I've started to get panic attacks to the point where I can't catch my breath. I'm hoping going for a walk and escaping into the world of my music will help me calm back down. I don't know what else I could do if this doesn't work.

I come to this park all of the time. It has everything about nature that I love. The path goes around a pond, through some trees, past a garden, around an open field and back again. It just screams tranquility. There aren't any playgrounds for kids to play on, no picnic tables, no basketball courts, just nature. It's perfect. Not many people come here because it doesn't offer those family aspects that a park usually offers. Most of the time it's joggers and walkers. If I come here early enough in the morning I am the only one here and that's when I like it best. That's why I woke up extra early this morning. I need the isolation.

I'm not a big jogger or runner but sometimes I pick up my pace into a half assed attempt at jogging just to break up the monotony of walking. I usually don't last very long. It also depends what song starts playing. If I get a few uptempo songs in a row I could keep up my jog. I'm pretty tired this morning so I doubt I'll be breaking into a jog. It's still early enough where the sun isn't up just yet but it's starting to creep over the horizon. I can't wait until the sun gets higher in the sky. It always reflects off the pond and looks so beautiful. It's hard to imagine so much wrong going on in the world when there is so much beauty out there.

I probably couldn't have timed my walk better. The sunrise illuminates the whole sky just as I am coming around the pond and the oranges, yellows, and reds reflect off of the surface of the pond. It's like there are two sunrises. I continue to walk as I dig into my pocket to take a picture. It's too perfect not to capture this moment. I finally get my phone out of my pocket and take my gloves off so I can take the picture. It's a brisk January morning in Dallas, Texas and the air hitting my skin sends chills throughout my body. I stop walking and quickly take the picture. I wish I had a real camera with me, it would come out even more perfect than it already has. I put my phone back in my pocket and quickly put my gloves back on so I can continue my walk.

I turn to continue my walk and walk right into someone. I was looking down at my iPod and not in front of me. I didn't even know someone was in the park let alone right next to me. It literally felt like I walked right into a brick wall. "I'm so sorry," I say as I look up. My voice tapers off once my eyes meet the big, brown eyes looking back at me. I look back down at the ground, embarrassed. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I recognize the guy standing in front of me. I have a huge crush on him. He's Jamie Benn from the Dallas Stars and I just walked into him. I didn't think it was possible for my day to get any worse.

"It's ok," he says as he puts his phone into his pocket. I guess he was taking a picture of the sunrise as well. "I didn't know you were there, I probably would have walked into you too."

I look up at him. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

A smile slowly creeps across his face. "Maybe I was."

"I didn't even know anyone else was in the park. I was alone for a while." I look back down at the ground. I can't look at him. It will make me too nervous if I look at him. He's wearing a beanie, a dark blue jacket, and black jeans, he looks really good. I threw on an over sized hoodie and sweatpants before I left the house this morning. If I knew I was going to be literally walking into Jamie Benn I would have made myself a whole lot more presentable.

"Alone in the park in the dark doesn't sound safe." He has such a soft voice. He's a pretty soft spoken person and I can't tell if it's me or him that's more nervous. It's probably me. I can't even look at him. I don't respond. I don't know what to say. I wasn't ready for human interaction this morning, especially not with the guy I have fantasies about on a daily basis. "Is everything ok?"

I finally muster up the courage to look at him again. He has his hands in his pockets and he has his head tilted to the side, looking right at me. "Just having a rough week," I say as I turn towards the pond. Maybe if I don't look at him I'll be able to hold a conversation.

"Oh." There is a silence. Not uncomfortable. Just silence. I don't know what to say and I doubt he does either. We both stand next to each other looking at the sun rising in the sky. "I'm having a pretty rough week myself," he says in a hushed voice, almost like he wanted to say it out loud but didn't really want me to hear it.

"Sorry to hear that." I turn my head to say something else to him, I even open my mouth but words don't come out. I don't even know what I was planning to say. I just feel like this moment shouldn't be wasted. I am standing here next to Jamie Benn watching the sunrise and I have nothing to say. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe this is what both of us need right now. I just face the pond again and continue to look at the sunrise.

"So beautiful, the sky I mean," he says after a few minutes.

I look up at him and he looks at me and slightly smiles. "Yeah. I come here most mornings and it always seems to take my breath away."

"This is my first time here. I thought I needed to be alone."

"I thought so too," I say as I look down at the ground, a little embarrassed.

The sun finally makes its way to its spot in the sky. I look around and notice there are more people in the park. It isn't just the two of us anymore. I should say something. I shouldn't waste the opportunity. For years I have thought about what I would say to Jamie Benn if I ever met him and here he is and I have nothing to say. I can't even look at him. This is nice, though, and I don't want to ruin it. It's probably best it stay like this. This is actually perfect. How many people can say they watched the sunrise with Jamie Benn? I know we're just two people that happen to be standing next to each other watching the sun rise into the sky but it feels like it's a little bit more than that.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask, a little confused.

"I don't know. I just thought it should be said," he mumbles.

"You're welcome." I hear him sigh. It's getting more and more awkward by the second. I need to get out of here. "I guess I should get back to my walk."

"I hope your week gets better."

"It already has," I say with a smile.

I turn around and continue my walk around the park and back to my car. I would probably die if I had to face him again after saying that to him so it's best that I just leave and go back home. It just came out and by the time I realized what words were about to leave my lips it was too late to do anything about it. I thought I needed to be alone today. I thought that's what I needed. But I guess what I really needed was for someone to just be here with me. We didn't talk much and I didn't give him my phone number or anything but it was perfect. I have a feeling that he might feel the same way. We will probably never see each other again and that's ok with me. I am happy with the little moment I had with Jamie Benn and I already feel a lot better.


End file.
